Views on homosexuality
Just like in the real world homosexuality is something of a controversial topic on Aua. In some cultures it is a recognized and accepted part of life while in others it’s seen as something unnatural, a disease or an offence against the gods. How homosexuality is viewed varies from culture to culture, from nation to nation and also from race to race. This article will focus on how homosexuality is generally viewed by the different races. Elves The elves live forever; they don’t die of old age. Having a child is a big deal for the mother and father involved when it happens, but throughout the course of their long lives it is just one of the phases an elf goes through. A child can only result from the union of a male and a female, even among elves. This doesn’t mean that unions between male and female are the only acceptable ones. Elves are only fertile for a relatively short period of time. Once they’re no longer able to have kids it is no longer as important whom they spend their time with. Elves don’t make any distinction between homosexuality and heterosexuality. It is irrelevant to them and the important part is that the relationship is one of love. Elves also consider love to be a state of mind, one which can change, just like ones sexual preferences. Elves can and will love each other no matter what gender they are. Their lives are too long for them to hide from social conventions though it should be noted that younger elves may still do just that. Original elves The original elves are monogendered and they don't reproduce through sexual intercourse. They make no distinction between different types of sexuality. Humans Humans are the ones with most varying opinions about homosexuality. In some cultures it’s perfectly acceptable, with marriages between two men or two women held openly and legally. In other cultures homosexuality is punishable by death. Between the above two extremes are multiple different levels of tolerance. Dwarves The dwarves, technically being a type of fungus, don’t recognize the concept of sexuality. The dwarves have no sex drive and no reproductive organs with which to reproduce. While it is possible to view them all as males, what with the beards and all, they technically aren’t sexual at all. Anfylk Among the anfylk the views on homosexuality differ from breed to breed. Spring fylk It’s considered to be better to love than to hide. Suppressing and hiding your emotions from the people around you is hard and stressful and wears on the soul. As such, spring fylk consider it sinful to hide who you are and to discriminate against those who are different. Spring fylk consider homosexuality a natural part of life. Summer anfylk Homosexual relations do not produce children. Homosexuality is detrimental to the prosperity of the anfylk race as a whole. It’s a sin to love someone of the same sex. Summer anfylk do not approve of homosexuality and tries to root it out or cure it. Autumn ane Who you love is your business. Judging someone else’s feelings based on your own is not only rude; it’s wrong and it’s a sin. Anfylk weren’t created to be homosexual; it’s not intended and not natural, but it’s just one of many other things in the world that aren’t as they were meant to be. Even if you don’t approve you’re not improving anything by discriminating against others. Winter fylkin Life’s too short to hide who you really are. Accept yourself and don’t let it get in the way when the shit hits the fan. It’s more important to survive the hunt than to worry over if some other hunter is checking out your ass. It’s more important to fell the prey than to check out that other hunter’s ass.